


full course

by bittersweetwhimsy, radicalspace



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Porn, Teasing, choker kink, istg this is going to be 3k of porn, porn with feeling, what plot, whip cream kink (wtf do i even call it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalspace/pseuds/radicalspace
Summary: Wonwoo and Junhui decides there are more appetizing things out there than the choice they're given to eat, such as each other.





	1. breakfast

He can hear the shower running when he wakes up.  He reaches over only to feel the empty spot on the bed.

It’s not worth getting up. It’s cold and there’s nothing warm to hug within arm’s reach. He pulls the blanket over his head.

 

“Wonu~, what do you want for breakfast?” A chipper voice sings. The hands gently tussle his hair.

Wonwoo’s arms encircle the other’s neck, pulling the man into the bed. “You.”

“Silly, you need something more fulfilling and substantial. Breakfast is an important me-AL?!” The man squeals at the warm kisses against his neck.

“Junhui, you’re important to me.” He continues pressing kisses along the other’s neck. “Besides your body wash makes me hungry.”

“That’s why you should tell-!” Junhui’s breath hitches when the lips start pressing harder. A bit of tongue slips out.

“I didn’t catch what you said. Could you repeat that?”

“Do you even want actual food?” The elder’s hand goes to stroke the smooth jawline. Wonwoo’s hand goes to interlace their fingers. “Wonwoo-?!”

He swings a leg over Junhui’s exposed leg, pulling off the towel wrapped around the other’s hip. He soaks in the sight of freshly showered Junhui. The initial surprise has the elder’s plump lips slightly parted, brown hair pushed back (oh how he’ll love to run his hands through that soft rose smelling hair), chest moving up and down, muscles twitching, hands waiting to hold onto something. The soft smile spreading across those lips as Junhui realizes what’s happening. 

Wonwoo pins both hands above their head, as he switches to sit on top. His tongue follows the strong jawline down the long neck to the exposed chest ending at the belly button. It trails down slowly as he watches the other try not to squirm. His lips leave a slow antagonizing trail of kisses back up to the origin. But upon reaching the collarbone, his lips move horizontally to cover the width of it. Junhui whines at the air on his lips rather than the warm lips of his boyfriend.

Junhui holds his breath when the lips leave his collarbone. Junhui whines more when the lips don’t meet his. The other simply smirks and simply uses one hand to hold down Junhui’s hands. The other hand follows the curves down the body. Junhui tries to wiggle out from the impending attack.

A moan slips between his lips when he feels the tongue tasting his skin. The tongue drags across his chest slowly. Wonwoo’s free hand plays with his nipple, twisting and pressing it with his long fingers. Junhui attempts rolling his hips against the latter. Wonwoo raises his body out of reach. Whines of frustration flits out between the moans, “Won... woo… please.”

The latter breathes in Junhui’s freshly showered scent. A smile presses onto the golden skin, “Soon Junnie, soon.” The lips move down to the real target. Junhui arches into Wonwoo’s warmth. The tongue and teeth play with his nipple.  The hand touching Wonwoo’s clenches against Wonwoo’s. The whines and moans intermingle sounding like sweet music to Wonwoo’s ears.

“Won-hah- Wonwoo- hah.”

He finally relents at the panted pleading. Wonwoo releases the hand not attached to him.

The hands bring Wonwoo’s jaws to his plump lips. The lips devour every inch of Wonwoo’s as the fingers follow the outline of the jaw. Their tongues roam freely with each other.

Soon Wonwoo feels breathless with the amount of attention from Junhui’s lips and fingers. When the hands move down to his chest and shoulders, he feels a bit light headed. The hands are warm, but grip onto him tightly.

Junhui switches positions with Wonwoo by pushing him onto the bed. The former attempt to satiate his growing thirst by pressing his lips against every section of skin. Wonwoo can feel his cock hardening against the man on top of him. A hand pulls against his sweats waistband. He lifts his waist up to comply to the demanding owner of the hand. Junhui doesn’t miss the chance to palm Wonwoo as he pulls off the sweats and briefs.

The elder rolls his hips against Wonwoo. The moans make the body rolls more vigorous. It stops temporarily as Junhui takes Wowoo’s fingers to slip into his mouth, then to ride on. Watching Junhui fuck himself on his fingers, makes him drool at the sight. Neither need to look to see the cock leaking with precum.

Satisfied sighs fill the room as Junhui bottoms out. As usual Junhui rides slowly, watching Wonwoo’s expressions. There’s only bliss on the latter’s face. The thighs tighten at Wonwoo’s hips as the pace begins to pick up. Wonwoo moans softly, just to hear Junhui’s moans. The pace starts to slow down as Junhui’s stamina starts to decline, but the moaning doesn’t stop.

Wonwoo grabs the back of the other’s neck, and pulls him down to his lips. A loud moan breathes out heavily into his skin, when he rolls his hips hard into Junhui. The other hand steadies the latter’s hips. Junhui tries to silence his moans by taking in portions of Wonwoo’s neck, leaving bright red flowers surely to stay until tomorrow.

This is the part Wonwoo loves the best: when Junhui trusts him to finish. Even though Junhui on top is one of the better sights he gets to see, having Junhui lie against him, panting and moaning his name, as Junhui is subservient to the pace that Wonwoo chooses is one of the better sounds. Just hearing his name being moaned out along with the words fuck and please gives more vigor into pounding into Junhui. The slender fingers begin to curl into his raven black hair and his shoulder. The walls clench around his cock, giving Wonwoo a burst of pleasure.  He thrusts a bit more into a panting Junhui before reaching his climax.

The two stay there breathing heavily against each other.

“Thanks for breakfast. Even though it wasn’t fast nor did I get a break.”

“Wonwoo please.” But Junhui chuckles as he climbs off.  “Now I need to shower again.”

“Or you could cuddle with me.” The arms pull Junhui back onto the bed.

“Fine, two minutes. I wanna clean off before it gets even grosser.”

“Gross? This is your own excretion too.”

“Wonwoooooo.”


	2. lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone can't keep it in their pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're all on this sin boat together

“Oh, you’re staying in today?” Junhui notices Wonwoo in the kitchen. “Wait… what are you cooking?” His eyes narrow with concern but the rest of his body backs up against the furthest wall.

“Your favorite, burnt eggs and toast.”

“I ate before I showered this morning.”

“The first time or the second?” Wonwoo turns around with a smirk.

“Keep your eyes on the stove!”

“Maybe I would if you were right next to me.”

Junhui sighs at the slight pout the younger gives him. “Okay I’ll stay for a bit. I don’t need to be anywhere until 12:30 anyways.” He walks over to the oven.

Wonwoo glances at the oven clock. “Where are you headed that you’re leaving two hours early?”

“Meeting up with Jihoonie to go shopping before we go to lunch.” He catches the sly glance Wonwoo throws at him. “No! You need to finish cooking first!”

“Compromise, I’ll turn off the stove top and then return to cooking.”

“You’re just going to toss it in the trash because it got all cold.” Junhui crosses his arms.

“Okay I’ll leave it in a bowl for you to eat it later.” Wonwoo slides up and whispers, “You look hot when you’re slightly crossed.” The elder squirms at the hot breath on his ear. “But Jun, I’m still hungry.” His hand wanders down to Junhui’s pants. “Can you feed me?”

Junhui tries to regain his composure. “I need to leave soon.”

“Then a quickie before you go. Don’t worry I’ll catch it all.”

“Wonwoo, you’re not usually this horny. Is it that time of month?”

“No,” Wonwoo hums against Junhui’s neck. “I didn’t get much time with you last week. So now we’re trying to get back to our quota.” The soft chuckle reverberates against Junhui’s neck and his head.

“I’m better at catching all of it, Wonu.” Junhui slips right through Wonwoo’s arms and is on his knees in an instant.

Wonwoo bites his lower lips at the sight of Junhui nuzzling his cock through his boxers. “Junnie, you’re going to have to redo your hair if you do it.” Junhui looks up between his dark eyelashes coyly and pulls down the boxers. Wonwoo pulls off his hoodie and hands it to the former. “Just wear this so you don’t get your clothes ruined.”

“Thanks, Wonwoo. It’ll be easy to fix my hair.” The brown eyes sparkle with gratitude at the smallest act, that always melts his heart. Junhui slips on the hoodie over his clothes. He returns to the semi hardened cock with renewed interest, “Now then, where were we?”

Now it’s his turn to be victim to the teasing foreplay.

Wonwoo watches with baited breath as Junhui licks his lips before fondling his balls. He can feel Junhui’s humming through the vibrations. There’s a small lick at the slit. His legs tremble. “I haven’t even gotten to the main course yet.” Another lick testing his patience. Wonwoo can feel his cock twitching with each testing lick. Junhui’s hot breath makes the pit in his stomach burn. His fingers twitch as a nail drags along the length of his shaft followed by tongue.

That coy knowing look Junhui gives him through his eyelashes, drives him up the walls. Wonwoo swallows a growing urge to pin the other against a wall. His hands thread through the brown hair. Every time he watches Junhui hollow his cheeks and watch the lips creep up his shaft he’s amazed how Junhui can fit it all. The pants become more evident as Junhui bobs. Honestly Junhui is divine no matter what he does, whether it’s riding Wonwoo or on his knees taking in Wonwoo.

His throat feels parched, he licks his lips. “Junhui can I?” The brown eyes give him his confirmation. Wonwoo thrusts into those swollen pretty lips. His fingers grip the brown hair tightly. Junhui’s hands grip onto his thighs. He climaxes. Junhui swallows it. Only a little bit of cum dribbles on to Junhui’s lips. He licks off the small bit leading into a long kiss.

He finally breaks off for air. Junhui’s eyes are dazed from everything. “Junhui, hello? Was my dick that good?”

Junhui blinks. Pink flushes throughout his cheeks, “What?! No, I mean yes, I mean…” He smacks his face. “Oh my god what do I mean?”

Wonwoo smiles, “Looks like I stole your functioning mind as well as your breath.”

The elder glances at the oven clock, “Hmm… you stole more than that, but now I want more.” He pushes his body against Wonwoo.

“Are you sure? Won’t Jihoon be angry?”

“Not if I text him now.”

“You must be really horny if you can’t wait until after you come back.”

“Hush. You caused this.” He kisses firmly against the younger.


	3. dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tease of a chapter

“I’m home~.” He tosses his shoes into the corner. There’s only silence greeting him. “Wonwoo?” He enters the apartment. “I wonder if he fell asleep.” His footsteps pad quietly on the wood floor. He opens the bedroom door slightly. On the bed is Wonwoo curled up, hair tussled, thumb bookmarked in the book, bare chest breathing slowly. “It’s no wonder he catches colds when I’m not visiting.” Junhui huffs, leaning against the door frame. He pulls out his phone to take a photo. “Cute.”

Junhui sits on the opposite side of the bed watching the sleeping man. It would be cruel of him to wake up Wonwoo but…  He crawls over Wonwoo’s sleeping log of a body. Junhui wraps his leg over the sleeping man’s hips. An arm snakes under the neck. He starts nibbling on the earlobe. Wonwoo’s free hand tries to swat at the nibbler.

“Yah…” Junhui bites the finger lightly after four attempts of trying to catch it with his mouth.

“mdsfmsfd wha?” Wonwoo attempts to turn around. “Junhui what are you doing?” He mumbles out in his half-awake state.

“Cuddling.”

“When did cuddling involve biting me?”

“With you? Always.” Junhui nuzzles the back of Wonwoo’s neck. He can smell the aftershave and body wash. Too bad that smell won’t stay for long. He can feel Wonwoo drifting back into sleep. His hand rubs circle onto the latter’s back. “Hey Wonu?” The other grunts back. Junhui leans forward just so his lips can brush the edges of Wonwoo’s ear. “You look cute today, curled up not using the blankets.” More uncommitted noises. “Do you mind if I tussle with your hair some more?” Wonwoo simply turns around so he can bury his face in the crook of Junhui’s neck. The latter chuckles as he plays with the black hair. Wonwoo stops burying his face, when his ears keep getting stuck on something. He shifts a bit in Junhui’s arms to get a better look. On Junhui’s neck, is a black lace choker.

“You weren’t wearing this when you left the apartment.” Wonwoo breathes out almost reverently. His fingers lightly trace the choker’s pattern.

“Ah do you like it?” Junhui sits up to give Wonwoo a better look. “Jihoon and Jeonghan said I had to buy this as punishment for coming late.”

“Did you put this on after entering the bed?” The choker accents Junhui’s neck well with long tails of lace going down the front and back. The younger’s fingers pick up the front lace tail.

 “No. I lost a game against them, so my second punishment was to wear it. Even though it doesn’t quite go with today’s outfit.” He picks up the other lace tail. “But it’s fine since I look good in it.” He grins naively at Wonwoo.

The other sighs. Those two knew it would turn him on. God damn it. “You do.” He looks up at the bright sparkling eyes.

“Wonwoo, can I put this choker on you?” The younger rests his head on his palm. “I think this would look great on you.”

“As long as you don’t tie the choker on me like I’m a present.” He sits up to undo the chain on the choker. Wonwoo presses long kisses onto Junhui’s neck as he takes off the choker. Junhui’s head lolls to the side, taking in the kisses.

“Mmmm. Wonwoo,” Junhui softly moans, his head finds a resting place against Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Kissing my neck is cheating.”

“I’m going to be wearing this collar. Let’s call it even.” The latter hums against Junhui’s skin. His boyfriend is the most pliant around dinner because his stamina is the lowest at this point of the day. But because Junhui is more willing to do what he wants, they agreed evening sex are for Junhui’s kinks.

The elder picks himself up to put the choker on for Wonwoo. “You do look great in that choker.” He presses a light kiss against the latter’s neck. “Thanks for wearing it.” He leans back relishing Wonwoo in a black lace choker with only his pajama pants on. “I wonder how good you’ll look with just the choker on.”

“You don’t have to imagine it. I’m all yours Junhui.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm leaving you guys all hanging on this chapter, but don't worry next chapter will have all the details.   
> I can't believe I wrote all of this. Anyways prepare yourselves for the next chapter. It's slightly sweet and salty- sldfkjlksdafj k BYE


	4. dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow guess who's horny and ready for round 4

The two are cuddling peacefully. Junhui is resting in Wonwoo’s arms. His head resting against the latter’s chest. The former’s eyes blink adjusting to the lamp light that was left on.

Junhui pokes the other’s side, “Hey. I wanna try something.”

“Didn’t we just finish a little bit ago?”

“Yes~ but I want a little dessert.” Junhui pouts at Wonwoo.

Sadly, Wonwoo’s resolve for the elder is as brittle as hershey’s chocolate bars. He sighs, “Okay, but I’m taking off this choker. Also, this is more of a midnight snack.” Junhui jumps off the bed with glee. Sometimes Wonwoo wonders if they should try out his kinks more, but seeing his boyfriend satisfied with his own is good enough. His fingers run over his freed neck.

“Wonwoo are you ready?”

“You’re going have to hold me down a bit Junhui.” His eyes shake a bit at the object in the other’s hand.

“We don’t have to do this one. I would just be fine with doing chocolate syrup, if that’s your preference.” Junhui puts down the can.

Wonwoo snorts, “No I would much rather do this one today.” He leads the other’s hand holding the can. He presses down on the nozzle. A spurt of whip cream hits Junhui’s nose.

“Won-!?” The man in question sits up to lick off the whip cream.

“Was that too much for you?” His tongue licks off the last of what’s on his thumb. A smirk makes its way on to his face.

“Oh, never.” Junhui cages in Wonwoo on the bed. The kisses are sloppy and full of tongue.

The latter squirms a bit when he feels the whip cream cover his nipples, Junhui’s lips can only distract him for so long.

“I’ll try to make it quick.”

“You may not be as slow as an eater like Joshua hyung, but somehow I doubt you’ll be quick either.” Junhui gives a Chesire grin as his reply.

He goes down on one whip cream mountain. Junhui’s hands hold down Wonwoo’s torso as he licks his way through. Wonwoo runs his fingers through his hair wondering how long it would take to get to the bottom. His body jolts when he feels Junhui’s tongue make contact with his nipple. His other nipple being slightly pinched, also buried under a mountain of whip cream, sends his nervous system into a frenzy.

“Sorry was that too much?” Junhui looks up. Wonwoo has to bite down on his lips as to not start laughing. Junhui is sporting a bit of a whip cream beard. Whip cream bearded Junhui watches in amusement as Wonwoo is shaking with laughter. He brings his hand up to move his bangs out of his face. Wonwoo is now bursting out in full blown laughter. Junhui takes a look at the hand he went to move his bangs with. He dissolves into laughter when realizing that he just spread more whip cream around. He falls against Wonwoo, laughing into the whip cream mess.

“Let’s wash up. We’re both sticky now.” Wonwoo leans forward to give a peck to his whip cream covered boyfriend.

“We can’t continue this?”

“You’re stickier than me.” Junhui licks off his hand as if he was a cat. Wonwoo smiles at the sight, “How about we continue in the shower, this way we can get cleaned up while doing it.”

There’s a twinkle in Junhui’s eye. “Wonwoo I don’t think that’s how showers are supposed to be used.”

“Let me personally show you how to use the shower.”

“Should I carry you or are you carrying me?”

“It doesn’t matter. There’s already whip cream everywhere between the two of us.” He takes the other hand that’s less covered in whip cream. His tongue sucks each finger clean. When he looks at the owner of the fingertips, the man is bright red. “Junhui, why do actions like this…” Wonwoo licks another finger. “…make you blush so much?”

“Appendages such as fingers are delicate parts of the body!” Junhui hides his face into the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. “Please just carry me to the shower, before I make myself more of an embarrassment.”

Wonwoo picks up the whip cream fiend, “Don’t worry it’s only the two of us.”  Feeling the vibrations of Wonwoo’s laughter gives Junhui a sense of ease.

 

“Sit here.” Wonwoo points to the middle of the shower floor.

“Where else would I sit? On you?” Junhui teases. Wonwoo takes the shower head and sprays the other. He immediately stands up, “I’m not a dog!”

“You’re right.” Wonwoo sprays Junhui again. “You’re a bad kitty,” he deadpans.

“Yah!” Junhui wipes the water from his face, “Jeon Wonwoo! Get in here! I’m not the only who’s covered in whip cream!”

“No but you certainly got the brunt of it.”

“Okay but you’re still sticky too.” His veiny arms cross against his broad chest contrasting with the young pouty face. “Wonwoo.”

‘Yes, a very tall five years old,’ Wonwoo thinks to himself, smiling. “I’m entering too.” He hangs the shower head on to its wall holder. He turns around and pulls Junhui closer to him. The water is still running from the shower head. “This is how you shower while fucking.”

“What a dirty mouth in such a clean place!” Junhui lightly slaps him.

“Don’t worry. We haven’t started cleaning yet.” A corner of his lips turns upwards. Junhui kisses off that smirk. Their lips lock and unlock. Slowly taking in each other’s lips under the shower.  Hands gently caressing the jawlines.

Kissing in the shower is strangely therapeutic to Wonwoo. Just the water running down his skin, lips interlocking slowly and gently with all the time in the world. Maybe it’s just all the hot steam getting to him.

Junhui pulls away first. “Don’t you think we should wash up? Your water bill is going to be pretty high.”

“It’s fine if this month is high.” He pulls Junhui back in for more kisses. This time a trail of kisses goes down from the tip of Junhui’s nose to his belly button. The latter settles for rinsing out the whip cream from his hair. “What do you think you’re doing?” A hand covers his eyes from the water.

“Cleaning off?”

“I’m trying to have sexy time with you!”

Junhui blushes as red as a cherry. “Right.” His eyes dart to the shower head.

“Mun Junhui.”

The taller man giggles, and swoops down to kiss the top of the raven black hair. “You can continue.”

“Prepare yourself.”

Small kisses make their way up and down his thighs. Each kiss on his inner thighs makes him moan a little bit. Even though Junhui was warned, he’s still not prepared to be feeling tongue against his entrance. He would’ve staggered backwards had Wonwoo not been holding on to his legs. Junhui can feel his breathe shorten into pants. Soon a finger slips in with the tongue.

“Ah-ahh.” There’s nothing for him to clench on to (in easy access) besides the black hair. His fingers grip onto Wonwoo’s shoulder instead. The small amount of bliss that exploded now spreads out through his whole body. A second finger replaces the tongue. As Wonwoo’s fingers scissors inside, he starts kissing harder against the inner thighs.

“Won-ah-woo-ah,” The amount of satisfaction he gains from two lanky fingers hardly allows him to talk. “P-please-ah,” He chews on his lower lip in a futile attempt to slow down the moans. “Fuck me-ah!” Wonwoo chooses that exact moment to spread out Junhui’s walls.

“Now who has the dirty mouth?” Wonwoo pulls out his fingers.

“You cause you just ate my ass.”

“Okay slick. Open up wide. You’re about to be fucked by dirty woo.” Wonwoo positions his arms.

“I can’t believe I let myself get eaten by you.” Junhui smiles as he leans against the shower wall.

“You enjoy every bit of it.” Wonwoo lines up his cock to Junhui’’s entrance. He gives one last tease by circling his tip at the opening. The latter whines. Wonwoo kisses Junhui as he slides himself in. When their lips part, relieved sighs of pleasure emerges.

“Fuck me with everything you got.” His brown hair covers one of his eyes, but it can’t hide the lust. Arms wrap around Wonwoo’s neck and legs around the hips.

“Gladly.”

 

 

Junhui hums in contentment as he dries Wonwoo’s hair.

“Does drying my hair really make you that happy?”

“Of course! This way I know you won’t catch a cold.”

“Well I can’t catch a cold if I have my personal heater with me.” A head lands on his shoulder blade. Wonwoo peeks from his peripheral, at the brown strands waiting to be dried. “Junhui let’s go to sleep. It’s 1 am.”

“But I need to finish this.” Junhui rubs his eyes.

“It’s okay. I’ll turn on the bed heater.”

“Can I rest in your arms again?” Wonwoo hums his approval as he rearranges the asker’s body onto a more comfortable position to sleep in. He throws the blanket over Junhui. Then slips in to the space next to the sleepy man. “Wonu-ah”

“Yes Junhui?”

“Thanks for loving me.”

“That’s my line.” The elder’s head cuddles into the crook. Wonwoo smiles softly as he turns off the lamp, “Good night Junhui.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lackluster ending....   
> thank you for reading all four chapters! I hope in some way you feel satisfied.   
> as always shout outs to hannah for helping me with this idea!


	5. afternoon snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday afternoon, Junhui just wanted to eat but ends up making out with Wonwoo instead.

Junhui finds Wonwoo in the living room of his apartment. It’s Sunday afternoon and he’s lying on the sofa, making it seem smaller than it really is with his body stretched and his legs draped over the armrest. Wonwoo’s eyes are fixated on the television screen that’s playing reruns of an old drama. Junhui never bothered remembering the title, but he’s seen Wonwoo watch that particular episode enough times for him to remember the character’s lines.

He mutters the next line under his breath (slightly resenting his boyfriend for it) while making his way towards Wonwoo and unceremoniously drapes his whole body over him.

Wonwoo adjusts himself under Junhui’s weight to make their position more comfortable rather than having their limbs all over the place. Junhui grunts when Wonwoo presses his elbow against his stomach. “Sorry,” Wonwoo says softly, using his other hand to rub the sore spot.

Junhui pouts at him. “I’m bored Wonwoo-ya,” he says, words dragging lazily. “And I’m hungry. Can we get something to eat?”

“Didn’t we just eat lunch?” Wonwoo looks at him, removing his hand from Junhui’s stomach to hold his waist instead. Junhui shakes his head, then rests his chin on Wonwoo’s chest. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost four,” Junhui answers. “It’s been five hours since we last ate, I think me being hungry now is reasonable.” He feels the vibration of Wonwoo’s chest when he laughs.

“What do you want too eat then?” Wonwoo asks. Junhui can feel him rubbing circles on his waist, fingers inching towards the hem of his shirt. “Do you want to stay in and order, or do you want to go out?”

Junhui hums quietly and tries to decide. However, the idea of eating kind of gets set aside when he starts being hyperaware of Wonwoo’s hands that are now under his shirt, warm against his skin. Junhui looks at him pointedly, accusing, but Wonwoo only smiles up at him with his eyes half closed.

“I’m actually hungry,” Junhui says, squirming under Wonwoo’s hands a little. Junhui’s sure that he’s hungry, but he's unsure if he wants anything else besides Wonwoo’s lips on his.

Wonwoo opens his mouth to say something, but Junhui, at the same time, moves to catch Wonwoo’s parted lips in a kiss. Junhui feels one of Wonwoo’s hands move from under his shirt to his butt, squeezing once. Wonwoo drags his tongue over Junhui’s lower lip, then Junhui hears him humming slightly when he parts his lips. Junhui moans when Wonwoo licks into his mouth, his knees buckling at the same time and making him lean all his weight on top of Wonwoo – effectively making his crotch rub against his boyfriend’s.

Junhui leans back, catching his breath. Wonwoo licks his lips, obscenely wipes the corners with the pad of his thumb. Junhui doesn’t get the chance to appreciate the swell of his boyfriend’s lips because Wonwoo shifts his whole body, dropping him on the sofa before climbing on top of him. Junhui sighs – eyes fluttering close – when he feels Wonwoo’s lips following the line of his jaw.

He groans when he stops feeling Wonwoo’s lips against his skin, but bites his lip when he opens his eyes and finds Wonwoo has already discarded his shirt.

Wonwoo leans down to press another kiss on Junhui’s lips. “It’s not fair if I’m the only one who’s shirtless, don’t you think?” he says in between kisses.

When Junhui’s shirt is somewhere on the floor, courtesy of Wonwoo haphazardly tossing it as soon it gets taken off, Wonwoo’s lips are back on Junhui’s skin. Kissing and licking. Junhui settles one of his hands on the back of Wonwoo’s neck and the other in his hair.

He pants when his boyfriend rolls his hips forward. His head falls back more into the sofa, biting back a moan while pushing his hips upwards chasing after the fleeting contact. His fingers tighten on Wonwoo’s hair when he bites him and rolls his hips again – painfully rubbing his constricted hard cock against Junhui’s.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo hisses when Junhui rolls his hips back again to get more friction. “Junnie.”

Junhui hums before licking his lips. “Yes, that’s what we’re trying to do here.” Wonwoo slips Junhui’s sweatpants off with one quick tug, then his. “We’re trying to get you to fuck me.”

Wonwoo snorts. “Is that why you’ve been particularly clingy all morning? It was so hard to get anything done,” Wonwoo says, teasing Junhui by thrusting his hips a little.

“Fuck you,” Junhui moans, before slapping Wonwoo’s shoulder lightly.

Wonwoo clicks his tongue. “I thought you were trying to get me to fuck you, not the other way around.” His cheekiness earns him another slap from Junhui. “I mean I don’t mind if –”

Junhui catches Wonwoo’s lips again. His fingers tighten in Wonwoo’s hair, and when Wonwoo’s lips part, Junhui pushes his tongue past them. Wonwoo moans, squeezing Junhui’s thighs.

“Bedroom.” Wonwoo pulls away, heaving a deep breath. “Now.”

Junhui is quick enough to respond, letting Wonwoo get off of him. But before they could even move from the sofa, Junhui’s stomach grumbles. Wonwoo looks at him with his eyebrows lifted questioningly. Junhui grins sheepishly before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand.

Wonwoo lets out a breath while smiling at Junhui. “What do you want to order?” he asks, then presses a kiss on top of Junhui’s head. “I’ll just make you moan senseless later.”

Junhui laughs, but doesn’t doubt that Wonwoo will. “Is it considered a full meal if I decide that I want to have you as my dinner?” he asks when Wonwoo leaves the living room to get his phone from the bedroom only clad in his boxers.

Wonwoo groans at that, but agrees that it _is_ better than what he had in mind. Junhui grins.

 

 

 

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's really the end of this crazy and sexually driven fic. It took one picture of Junhui wearing a choker, and two loud people to create this. Don't worry we're done, but it took us 5 chapters. It's been a wild week.

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at hannah* unsure how thirsty this fic is actually gonna end up being. but now this fic exists and better quench your thirst for the lack of wonhui on ao3 lately


End file.
